


Care

by 12Redsky34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: But fluffy too, Drabble, Eternalhoneymoonshipping, F/M, Fluff, Like almost sinfully short, Short & Sweet, based on the anime, dreamzshipping - Freeform, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Redsky34/pseuds/12Redsky34
Summary: Kukui found it nice to know that someone cared about his Pokémon. Especially when that someone was the girl he had crushed on for longer than he could remember.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from Sun/Moon Episode 52 and the little ending scene from Episode 53 (Mostly the latter)

"Oh right! Kukui, send out Braviary." Burnet's voice suddenly sounding in the otherwise silent surroundings almost made Kukui jump.

Ever since he and the white-haired woman ran to the top of the altar just in time to see his students (plus Gladion) on the back of Solgaleo disappear into a wormhole, the atmosphere had been tense.

"Oh, sure. But why?" He asked as he pulled the Pokéball from his pocket and casually tossed it in front of him, his partner covered mostly in dark red feathers forming in a flash of cyan light standing to attention.

He watched Burnet as she jogged towards the large avian pokémon, inspecting him as she spoke.

"It got hurt in the battle with the Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, right? Doesn't Brave Bird cause recoil damage?"

_'Oh, that's right. I was so worried about the kids that I forgot.'_

He watched her crouch at one of Braviary's taloned feet and spray a potion on the wound there, finishing the job with a little bandage.

"Sorry that you got hurt for me." He heard her say to the Pokémon.

Kukui felt warmth spread through his chest, both from her evident care and empathy over one of his closest partners and from the similar warmth he saw Braviary looking at her with.

Braviary cawed and nudged at her hair in thanks, and Burnet giggled and stood, ruffling the crown of feathers lining his head.

 _'She's so… amazing.'_ Kukui sighed quietly, swooning behind her back. _'I wanna marry her.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in about twenty minutes tops. I was rewatching some of the anime episodes and went "You know what? Time to write about these two dorks again." and this was the result.
> 
> Also a quick question; as a reader, do you enjoy longer, more detailed works or short silly things like this? Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
